A world so cold
by sadcreator
Summary: this is a story about samara from the ring its her diary in a split perspective it tells how she felt and what she went through. if you are a person whom likes horror stories this is a perfect story for you.


This world so cold A girl isolated from the world had no feelings besides, anger, hate, sorrow, depression, and negative thoughts...The girl hated society, for society had not wanted anything to do with her leading this girl into deep depression, when she was really sad the clouds would swirl and rain heavily onto the darkened city of Rasmusgocia, she would like nothing but to cause chaos and for people to be hurt, she would want to make them suffer for the pain they had caused her for every ounce of depression she had held in had broken out and released devastation upon the people.  
  
She envied this very much so .Her life was now a bloody hell that has been unleashed.  
  
She would make the world the city so cold, to where they would become so numb that they also could feel nothing but anger and depression, all that was happy and enjoy full in this now darkened city was ruins of what was happy, that now is dumps .The city now insecure, the people now not able to love, the world so cold, so numb...The girl began to write and chant slowly and coldly heartlessly "I'm nothing." The girl would slit her hand open and watch the dark blood come slowly dripping out, and smear all over the walls  
  
"All will fall, all will die, I am nothing, there's nothing in the sky, all I have is hate that's all I will have for now and forever, for worse or for better."  
  
All the world had broken out in a furry, killing, drowning tossing more and more people in the sea of tears of depression, just taking every living, breathing thing and tossing it into the sea, for these helpless mopes, drowning these depressed beings ...And they did not feel love for the girl had sent a wave of depression over the world causing every one to become so numb. .  
  
The girl would soon sing "I've become so numb I can't feel you there become so tired, so much more aware, by becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you, become so numb I cant feel you there." The world had come to realize they were foolish for becoming so sad, and they found the source, the girl, they realized this and tried to find the girl........... Me Samara.  
  
Clouds, only to create more chaos and death, for the death had created a swirling vortex of no hope, no hope for the people finding this girl, to destroy me the girl. The storm had grown worse, for they had grown closer to this girl. A lot of these people had gone crazy and shot themselves, and killed the others in there group causing the storm to grow even worse.........the people had grown even more closer, to the girl for they could hear the sing "I've become so numb I can't feel you there..."  
  
A very broad man had said "Listen here you stupid bitch! Your gonna die right here right now!!!" then I simply stood up and said "Your pathetic you hopless, stupid fuck, come and get me!" I ran and did all I could in my power to stop them... "You can run but you can't hide!" The man said.  
  
The girl ran, and fought the man but became to weak, he strapped her to the wall, took some of her blood and smeared 666 on her dress and said "this is the mark of the beast now you must die."  
  
Then the girl simply said, "Fine kill me I would of killed myself anyways." And so the man took his gun and shot the girl. Her eyes rolled back and she decayed quickly right in front of them turning into a skeleton...  
  
But the clouds did not stop the numbness wore off but the pain was still there and never faded away...........  
  
This ends first diary entry of the soul of Samara.  
  
this story will have more, but not for a few months because of complications me, Twiggy (that's my nickname) and my co- writer Mindy/ InuNaiomi (a fellow writer on ff.net) will be writing more as soon as possible. Please leave lots of feedback/ reviews, on how you feel about our story, and about what should happen next. Warning if you are under aged, and or get scarred for life we are not responsible for your mental scarredness. 


End file.
